


My feelings for her echo in this house

by NCSiastas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chapter 1: Canon-Compliant, Chapter 2: Post 3B AU, Chapter 3: 6B Canon-Compliant and a bit AU, Chapter 4: Post-Canon AU, Enemies to Friends To Lovers To Friends To Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friendship, Scira's getting back together, Scolia happens but ends in the same chapter, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stalia endgame, Stiles-centric fic, Stydia didn't work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: To say his life changed when he met the one and only Malia Tate was an understatement. He could've never imagined how much she'd mean to him the day he met her at Eichen.





	1. My Feelings For Her Echo In This House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda surprised I'm actually writing a centric fic for Stiles since he's not my favourite character by a long shot. He is however interesting.  
Echo House is one of my top episodes of his, just below Hotel California and Master Plan and narrowly beating Galvanize (one of my personal fav episodes).  
The chemistry between DOB and Shelley was so raw and genuine. I loved it.  
This fiction is completed. I'm glad with the ending. I can't see the point of the 5th chapter despite some ideas for one.

He felt like utter and total shit upon entering Eichen.

He's pretty sure Brunski hates his guts and rather sees him die. He's in the facility for humans because he's technically still human. Whatever happened during the sacrifice with Allison and Scott seriously messed him up. Messed them all up. He feels like he's losing his mind more and more every day. Lydia was right, she's no longer the crazy one. For a girl who screams when people die and finds dead bodies, that is a big deal.

He enters the court outside and sees someone he vaguely recognises. Malia Tate, the girl they saved from being shot by her adoptive father. She's not happy to see him, not at all. She punches him so hard he falls to the floor. Partly blamed for getting into a fight with her, he's sent back to his room. How he didn't get a black eye is a miracle because she has a mean punch.

They're in group therapy, Ms. Morrell is their therapist. Much like she used to be when the kanima business had everyone on edge. I said it made me feel sick to my stomach. Malia says about guilt. Well you'd be surprised to hear me say guilt is a good thing, it's a rather mature emotion. Malia doesn't seem entirely convinced she looks over to Stiles, less angry but still unimpressed. Stiles apologetically nods in her direction. He gets kind of nervous around her. Not uneasy, just nervous. Call him old-fashioned but he feels this natural pull towards her. Not as forced as with him and Erica, which was never gonna happen. Not one-sided like Lydia and him. Not as short-lived as Caitlin and him at the neon party weeks ago. A bigger pull, kind of like what him and Cora could've been. If I say magnetic pull one more time, he mumbles as he exits the meeting.

He later enters the men's showers, to wash his face at the basin. Y o u j u s t g o t t a s t a y a w a k e. He repeats it like a mantra. A woman's voice cuts in. Do you always talk to yourself? Scandalised he looks around, back into the mirror as the steam clears up. He's looking at Malia's well uh... back. He looks down at his hands. Holyshitholyshitholyshit she's very pretty indeed. Desperately trying to control his hormones. He learned from his mistakes last year to not rudely stare at someone with no clothes on. Relax, you didn't accidentally walk into the girl's room. In the wild coyotes don't have a girl's or boy's room. Also the heat in here is better. She turns off the shower head and grabs a towel, wrapping it around herself. He finally turns to look at her. 1: he wishes he had her level of confidence, 2: she's very hot; 3: she's not actually drying herself off, 4: she's very hot, 5: he hopes she doesn't punch him again, has he said that he thinks she's very hot? She must notice or scent something by know considering he's still kinda rudely, kinda mildly interested looking at her. She also has a very smug look on her face. He asks why she punched him, she gives him an explanation. They didn't consider there'd be big consequences, he feels terrible about them. Maybe she was indeed better off as a coyote? He gets this instant sad feeling thinking about it but why? You want to help me? Find a way to change me back. Their conversation ends there.

They work together so he can get the keys to the archives, to find some documents about the Nogitsune. Brunski finds him, he gets knocked down and locked into solitary confinement. Brunski and other orderlies inject a sedative. No no! He feels his mind get foggy. Y o u j u s t g o t t a s t a y a w a k e... it didn't work.

How much time goes by, he isn't sure. He for sure must've been yelling because someone is shushing him. Hey, hey look at me! Shhh, you're gonna alert them. M-Malia? H-how did you- I broke the lock. If I concentrate, I can be pretty strong. She's cupping his face, he's instantly feeling calmer. They've only met once before today very briefly a few weeks back but he feels instantly very safe around her. She's a good guy. He sure as hell didn't doubt that she's pretty strong, if her punch from earlier was any indication.

They start to work together to look for answers as what is going wrong with Stiles. He filled her in because she's pretty straight-forward with her intentions, those are not to kill him or sedate him. They're sitting on the couch, research papers laying around. She notices his veins in his neck go unnaturally black. He shows her the ones on his back, her cool hand grazing it carefully. He starts to feel the familiar heat again, deep in his stomach. He pulls his shirt back down as they continue a tension-filled conversation. It's not tense in an unpleasant way like he has with his dad sometimes, it's some type of tension he's never really felt before.

He sees she's shaking, she's cold. She seems a little nervous too. He's taking a hold of her hands, interlacing their fingers. It feels very odd how natural this gesture feels. She looks at him, a smile on her lips. She's really pretty when she smiles. He smiles back. Never frown, someone could fall in love with your smile. Allison said it once to him as well some time ago. Though he doesn't know if she hinted at someone they knew or not. Could he fall in love with her? Or would that be too early? He does really like her already. He's attracted to her, he's not too foolish to admit that to himself.

Malia always being the bolder one suddenly kisses him. He's frozen at first but then he realises holy shit, I really like doing this and kisses back. The kiss goes on... and on... and on. They pull apart. Was that your first kiss? She nods smiling. Was it okay? She nods, smiling wider. Wanna do it again? She nods again. And there they go again. This one feels even better than the first. He doesn't know he ever had a kiss that made him feel this alive. He doesn't even know when the last time was when he felt this alive.

Malia pulls away, much to Stiles' dismay as he chases her a little. I want to try something else. Something else? He watches her hands. They reach for her sweater, she pulls it up over her head and puts it down. Looking much like the confident girl she was in the shower again. This time he doesn't even try to hide that he's checking her out and looking at her...chest, he doesn't ignore the now ever growing arousal. What's happening next is new territory for him too. He kisses her with his whole body now. They keep getting better and better. He pushes her down onto the couch. Attaching his lips to her neck. She tightens her arms around him. He turns to kiss her on the lips again. HE CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF HER! He reaches for her pants asking again, voice already hoarser is this okay? She nods, looking him in the eyes with another genuine smile. It's okay for me too, well actually better than okay he sighs happily as she reaches for his. Oh good God! Things are getting steamier than the steam in the showers from earlier. He feels more and more alive. More like the guy he used to be before the sacrifice weeks ago.

They later lay in eachother's embrace with no intention to ever move again, both having grins going from ear to ear. Hopefully they can stay in eachother's neighbourhood once they both leave Eichen.


	2. A Move Lesser Than Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind is finally free. Sadly it meant the loss of a few people. But there's also new people or uh in this instance a person re-entering his life.

His mind was free again, his again. He couldn't be too happy about that because Allison died as did Aiden. Kira still feels like an intruder - despite the fact she saved a whole damn hospital from getting electrocuted and helped them a lot. Isaac and Chris leave for France. Ethan is leaving Beacon Hills to God knows where. Lydia is in mourning as well because her best friend and boy she liked died, on the same day. God he feels for her. But not in the way he used to. He loves her as a friend. Sophmore him was devestated but Junior Year him is glad it ended this way.

He's arriving at the McCalls with his Jeep. Then he sees her again. Malia... He found out through Scott that that's what broke him from the trance, her name. He notices her hair is a little different. Same style, just has a golden colour at the bottom. Still very pretty. He did have a vivid dream yesterday of reliving that night again but he isn't sure where they stand. And if he's ready to do that again because being possessed fucks with your head a lot. He sacrificed his sanity to save her but would she know? She was unconcious when it happened. And what if he was the one who did it or Void him? She looks confused, obviously smelling an increase of anxiety and worry. She looks in his direction and looks at him. She waves and he goes up to her.

Hey uh it's me Stile- Yeah I know. She smiles. Scott said uh Evil You is gone, well at least that's what I understood. Yeah. How are you, Mal? She jumps a little at the nickname. Uh good. Oh no did he mess this up already? Oh hang on she's blushing a little and giggling. He can work with that. Let's just go inside as she gently puts her hands on his back. It takes them both back to the time she traced the veins. A chill runs down his spine. Her smile changes a little, back to the one she had when she kissed him. Getting an urge to kiss her again. Noyou'renot he whispers to himself. Hey you're both here! Scott says, interrupting something but thankfully he's too polite to bring it up.

The first step in controlling her powers. Stiles wonders a little why he's here. She said you still owe her a favour? Scott raises an eyebrow in suspicion. Oh yeah he remembers what they said about help. _You want to help me? Find a way to change me back. You help me and I help you_. How am I going to be of any use though? He asks. She likes your company? Gee thanks man! I wasn't insu- you know never mind just get in. He ushers him inside.

Back in the room, Malia and Scott are talking things out. I should've checked up on you, sorry I didn't. Feeling bad he left Malia to deal with everything alone. Hey he explained it a little she points to Stiles. If he had Evil in him that was older than your girlfriend's mom, you kept seeing your shadow change into a monster-like wolf and your other friend with the bow and arrow hallucinated some dead women, then I get. Still angry but I get it. Kira isn't my girlfr- Damn you truely are brutally honest Stiles interrupts Scott a little with laughter. Malia frowns a little. Don't worry, it's a breath of fresh air, someone saying it like it is. We've had enough about people not being clear on their intentions Scott chimes in. She sighs in relief. Clearly she's nervous about all of this too.

She tries it and fails. She pouts and damn she's so adorable. Just concentrate Scott's ever calming presence says. She nods and closes her eyes. She flicks her nails and BAM there are claws. She's giddy with excitement. Hahaha! She wants Stiles to see too. Aaah! Oh oh, I'm so sorry. She gets them out of his face as she continues to smile looking at them in curiosity. That's step 1!

Scott has to go for dinner so they leave the house.

Ah fuck it he says. He had someone's ghost that was over a 1.000 years old possess him, asking a cute girl out is nothing compared to that. What? Can I ask you something? Uh yeah? She says uncertain. Would you like to grab dinner this week? Like just us? She asks. He nods. Like... a date? She weighs in carefully. Yeah? He's dying now for sure. I'm in! Wait what you actua-? Of course, it's not every day a cute guy's gonna ask me out now. Especially one that is as okay with me being a coyote as you are. She says rolling her eyes a little. His heart skips a beat. Cute? She thinks he's cute? What day can you go? He asks, giddy with excitement. I'm busy with catching up on homework and extra tutoring this week but I can go Saturday, if you like? She smiles. Saturday's great! Her dad picks her up. He realises that he didn't ask for a restaurant... or her number. Shit!

Then he gets a text from an unknown number: **I live near an Italian place that my dad said would be agodtodine in with someoezonfe, clearlyhintingatsomethingIthink. Scott gave me your number. :) Mal**. She likes the nickname he smiles.

He replies: **Alright, see you Saturday at the Italian place. :D A cute guy**. He's feeling a little bold but ah so what.

His phone dies when he's on the way home, he plugs it in and goes to sleep very early. Having a free mind is kinda exhausting when it wasn't free for weeks. It's 5 when he wakes up again feeling rested. Seeing a text from her from around 11 in the evening: **See you Saturday, Stiles aka a cute guy. Icantwait ! ! ! :) Mal. **She's new to using phones, obviously. He pictures her saying what is this stupid thing and swearing. He shakes his head and pockets his phone.

He's genuinely smiling, something he hasn't done in weeks. Saturday it is he mumbles. He should thank Scott for giving him her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a one chapter fic but I had a random burst of inspiration for the last episode of season 3 earlier this week.  
PS: Yes the chapter is a direct reference to The Divine Move.


	3. The War Of Conflicting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can't be real...  
How in the hell is she dating Scott now? Isn't he still supposed to be with Kira? Was he nothing to Mal?  
Then he remembered it's his fault they ended.

To say he felt out of the loop returning to Beacon Hills had been an understatement. Everyone had changed a lot.

Scott told it like it is pretty much all the time now. Lydia was genuinely a lot more confident with herself and same goes for Malia. Who without him seems to be doing absolutely fine. He should be relieved really that she's doing so well but there's a tidbit of pain there. One he can't place but one he can't ignore either.

Their relationship was incredibly rocky. From lying about her heritage to them both keeping secrets to him being confused that he liked Lydia again. It ended in the midst of all the bad things: he was dealing with the Donovan-aftermath. Scott re-developed asthma thanks to Theo and even died. Liam was put at odds with his Alpha. Kira was experimented on by the Dread Doctors and was losing control over her fox-spirit. He knew all too well what an angry fox-spirit in your head could do and he's still angry at himself that he didn't try to help her. Lydia went catatonic. Malia was dealing with her evil mom trying to kill her as well as constantly seeing people die.

After Lydia and Jackson reunited, they started talking. Sitting on the roof of next to his room. Stiles... I don't think we work as a couple. She says carefully. That's fine, Lyds. I don't think I have feelings for you either he says. Neither look entirely surprised at eachother. I think I confused them for someone else. As he says it, he realises it's Malia he still likes no actually loves! He shakes his head. Damn he doesn't know what to do with this. Is it who I think it is? Lydia says sadly, not because Stiles doesn't love her but she suspects the person he loves moved on and is falling for someone else. Take a wild guess, Martin. He sighs. Oh boy she mumbled. After all this time still, Stilinski? It's been 2 years! That's what surprises her. Well I did have a crush on you for 10 years, still loving your ex 2 years after your relationship abruptly ended seems not that long. Besides, I didn't even realise it until now he says sadly. She hugs him. I love you but the same way I love Scott. The same way you love him. Yeah, likewise. He smiles a little. If there's anything certain in life, it's that they all love eachother, romantically or not or whatever.

They start discussing the plan. Scott is very confident and so is everyone else. Stiles... not so much. Then again he's the only one they won't fear as he's a human as well.

There were bumps along the way of the plan as everyone was solidified to stone as soon as the Anuk-Ite and the other person made direct eye-contact. Scott had one solution; blind himself or nearly blind himself by sticking his claws in his eyes. He obviously learned from someone to fight blindly, otherwise he wouldn't have done this. They win! Everyone is relieved. Monroe runs away, Gerard and Kate killed eachother and Peter's also finally dead. It truely came full circle.

Scott's eyes don't seem to heal. Malia's in front of him. Scott, focus! She cups his face in his hands. Huh that's weird. I can't, I can't! He panics. Malia... kiss him! Lydia whispers. It clicks in her head. Off course! It worked on her as well when she was overwhelmed with noise. So she kisses him. Lydia holds on to his hand now, silently rubbing it in comfort.

This can't be real... they can't be together. How in the hell is SHE with Scott now? Isn't he still with Kira? He has her first tail still, to remember her. Was he nothing to Mal, at all? Then he remembered. Off course. It's his own fault they ended. When he came back from erasure, he gave her the impression he wasn't in love with her or never had been. Both were lies but Stiles was blinded eh maybe not the right word for his relief to see and be with Lydia again. Finally date her.

As soon as the kiss ends, he silently leaves. Scott picks up on the several scents coming from him; confusion and hurt. Malia only scents confusion from Stiles, relief is overwhelming her. She had no clue Stiles was standing behind her. Scott looks to Lydia as soon as Malia leaves the library to pee. You told me there was nothing between them from his end anymore, Lyds. He shakes his head. I thought so too! Until we officially ended things. He realised he still has some feelings for her. She decides to lie a little. Scott's happy with someone again, someone great even! Well shouldn't he have been clearer on that? He didn't know either. He thought what he felt was towards me. It... isn't? No. We're not in love, we never were. Scott puts his head in his hands. I like Malia. I can't just deny what I feel. She likes me back. She's never one to deny that much. I don't know what to do. Just be his friend. And whatever you and Malia have is up to both of you. Not a 3rd party. Not even Stiles.

Stiles is standing outside his house, his old bike in his hand. It is one of the last days he's in Beacon Hills already. Contemplating to go to the forest when Scott shows up. Oh fuck, he probably knows. Hey man! Good to see you! Scott jokes. Seriously, McCall? He struggles to hide a smile and gives up all together. That is the worst joke you've ever made! Even worse than telling Chris you were hanging out. We can't all be incredibly funny like you. Scott says. True true. Stiles whipes an eye fake-tearing. Drama-queen. Hey! He says in mock offense. See! Scott points to him. What are you up to? Well since I gave my Jeep away, I wondered if I had some type of transportation that could take me to the forest. With Monroe gone, the Anuk-Ite defeated. The 2 worst Argents and Peter dead, I figured why not? The question is... why are you going to the forest? To clear my head. From? Whatever I'm dealing with. Yeah, the conversation turned serious already. I'm just very confused now. Scott knows but he's still too polite to bring it up, whenever Stiles is ready he'll tell me he thinks. Want some company? I could get mine and we could go to the forest like we used to. For old time's sake just you and me. What do you say? Scott's hopeful grin is one he can't or doesn't want to say no to. DEAL!

LAST ONE TO THE FOREST IS A ROTTEN EGG! Scott yells, starting an early sprint. OH IT'S ON BUDDY! He yells back. A wave of nostalgia hitting them both.

In life there's only a few things for certain. One of them will be that him and Scott will always be best friends. CHEATER CHEATER! He hears from Scott as he narrowly misses him and makes it there first. WHATEVER YOU ROTTEN EGG! Scott laughs and Stiles joins. Yeah he can live with that much, alright!

A few days later, he's on the plane back to the academy. Opening his text messages. Ugh that many already?

**Today 12:09 AM Lyds** **: You gotta start watching that show soon.**

_Reply: Sure I will. Sounds fun. See you soon Lyds!_

**Today 4:55 AM Scott :D : Had a good time these past few days! Forgot what it felt like to be so free! Can't wait for Hawaii soon ;) :***

_Reply: I can't believe it! My childhood dream of going there comes true! With you! :D_

**Today 5:02 AM Scott :D: YEAAH BUDDY!!!  
**

**Today 5:04 AM Kira!: Good to hear everyone is alright. Did you look at the lightning and thunder in the sky last night? ;) **

_Reply: Kiraaaa! I miss you! Yeah everyone is okay now. Was that you? ;)_

**Today 5:06 AM Kira!: Maybe????? :o**

_Reply: Are you still in Mexico? :p_

**Today 5:08 AM Kira!: Yeah but I'm going to go to college here, so not supernatural stuff anymore. Kitsune-thing under control. :) **He smiles despite thinking control's overrated, it is helpful for people like Kira.

**Today 5:09 AM Kira!: They have Lacrosse here! Try-outs are tomorrow! I gotta keep the BHH legacy alive!**

_Reply: Rooting for you! :*_

**Seven text messages from Dad 5:00 AM: Have a safe flight! Love you! Ah dang it how do you do that heart thing? **Yup definetly voice message.

_Reply: Hey dad! Currently in the air, landing in 2 hours I think. And I don't think you can do that with voice chat. I'll explain when you visit for Winter Break, alright?_

**Today 5:17 AM Dad: Sure thing! Love you! **Oh fuck he forgot to say love you back!

_Reply: Love you too._

He pockets his phone, there's still 23 unread messages but he's gonna watch a show instead. They're mostly from classmates anyway. Putting it back on airplane mode.

He lands and sees another text message.

**Today 8:56 AM Unknown Number: Agh stupid phone, I've been trying to find your number for hours now. Was gonna send you a message on how my phone's completely fried due some stupid body builder accidentally broke it by throwing a pencil to the back of the room. Have a safe flight, Stiles. Hope we can talk soon._  
_**

As he's asking who it is, the person sends a follow-up message.

**Today 9:01 AM Unknown Number: I WASN'T DONE! Stupid stupid phone! I was busy with dad and stuff the past few days so I couldn't hang out. See you hopefully soon. - Mal. **His heart skips a beat. Malia looked for his number? He knew her texting improved a lot but he doubted she'd text this well.

_Reply: Ah yeah Scott told me at the forest. Is everything ok? He seemed a bit upset when he mentioned it? :/ _He noticed how everything kinda changed between them again. It had been 3 weeks since he saw them kiss... Yeah they didn't do that again after the last one he realises. Did whatever they had fade already? Because it would suck. Even if he still loves her, he knows what his 2 friends had was a good thing.

_Reply: I mean with you busy with your dad and avoiding us all together? You don't love or miss Peter all of the sudden, do you? :/_

Malia was always a slow texter so he just pocketed his phone and was unpacking when he received 3 more messages:

**Today 11:05 AM Mal: I liked him a lot and so did he but he still loves Kira, or something. We work better as like best friends I think. It hurts but not too much.**

**Today 11:07 AM Mal: I told dad - Henry - everything. He was shocked but cool.**

**Today 11:09 AM Mal: That is disgusting, Stiles! I never love or miss Peter. Anyway gotta go pack for Mexico. Visiting Kira with Lyds. To talk about uh things.** Ah yeah, girl talk.

_Reply: Take care of yourself, Mal. :)?_

**Today 11:11 AM Mal: You too. :).**

Hopefully her day was a bit less gloom now. Because his undoubtly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the final title of the episode because I can't make it flow nicely like I could before in Chapters 1 and 2.  
I totally think Stiles and Lydia never dated but to have this chapter make sense, they break up.  
Scott and Malia are together-ish. But their fling ends because Scira isn't over entirely.  
I hope him and Kira's friendship isn't too OOC. I just like everyone being bubbly like Kira in their friendships with her.  
PS: Do you get the reference of "oh hey mr. Argent, just hanging out" or not? ;)  



	4. Her Feelings Echo Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing he wasn't expecting, it certainly was whatever's happening now.

5 months had passed, a trip to Hawaii with Scott 2 months after that and a lot of insightful information during this time.

Scott had pretty much straight away said that he still loves Kira. He had feelings for Malia also but they weren't strong enough once what between them had happened was over. He said he felt guilty for kissing her in front of him. Hey man, she isn't my girlfriend anymore. Yeah but you still have feelings for her. Love. Come again? Scott said surprised.

I still love her. I thought I loved Lydia for months and once we started dating, we realised we just didn't match as a couple. Did you two ever- No. Enough talking about girls, we're here to have a good time. He says. Don't we? Scott grinned. You wanna race somewhere again. Nooooo? Scott said pouting. Stiles just raised his eyebrow. Uh-huh. To the pool? To the pool.

They were on the phone discussing the reunion. Since Beacon Hills isn't somewhere anyone really wants to go, they decided Miami might be the better option. They leave in a few days. The group's chat is flaring up again but Stiles has muted it, it isn't until he receives a different message he realises they're discussing the most useless things.

**Today 2:02 PM Mal: I swear if Kira sends another fox pun, I'm gonna stab her with her own tail.**

_Today 2:05 PM: At least you're not gonna kill her. :p  
_

**Today 2:09 PM Mal: You don't kill everyone *eyeroll*. Especially not friends. But she is bothering me so I'll just stab her knee and by stab I mean poke it harder than a normal poke. **Oh she has come so far.

**Today 2:15 PM Mal: Why are you ignoring the chat?**

_Today 2:18 PM: Have tons of work to do still. Besides, you're all sending jokes anyways. Just have my notifications off until tonight._

She leaves it at that. Good. At the beginning of their non-relationship after Eichen before their talk, she always left conversations unfinished in his head but in her head it just seemed finished. He now knows that he's ended the conversation because of his wording. They know eachother very well, even after all this time. It's partly why they started talking again. Except there's still a lot left unsaid: how he went after Lydia, how he didn't give closure and then also that he clearly left Beacon Hills again confusing her with his scent of hurt. Also that she like liked Scott and then seemed fine breaking up with him. Or no ended "their thing". It still makes him jealous, even 5 months later. He shakes his head and gets back to work.

He boards the plane a few days later. Miami baby! He thinks. He's excited!

The airport luggage is tedious. Some lunatic yells because his luggage is lost and Stiles due to lack of anticipation gets hit in the eye. Watch where you're going! The man warns. Stiles not caring says back you probably gave me a black eye dipsh- The horn of the taxi he's gonna take interrupts him. He flips him off and gets in. Hey man, do you happen to have a bag of ice on you? Is perhaps the weirdest way to greet a taxi driver but he needs a bag of ice to not have his eye swell. Weirdly enough the driver says this: sure thing, in the cooler. Thanks man! No problem! The ride is calm and there's not too much talking but not too little that it makes it awkward for either party. Stiles gives him a tip. The driver is reluctant to accept it. For the bag of ice. He winks. The guy smiles back and drives off.

The rooming has been solved for the most part; the guys go together and the girls go together. That is until Stiles sees them in the lobby. You look like you've seen something again. Tense silence. Guys no please just get it over with. Malia emerges from the bathroom. She looks stunning as usual. At least his heart doesn't skip a beat anymore trying to make a fool of himself. Mix up with rooms it seems. You and me share one, the other three share the other. The others sigh deeply in relief. That was what you all were scared about? He says incredulous. I probably am getting a black eye from a ballistic tourist and you're worried about this? He kinda laughs. Sounds good to me. You in Mal? She's a bit surprised by his bluntness. That's her fault, it rubbed off on him and gave him welcomed self confidence too. I am, are you? Sure!

Scott says to the other girls let's drop of our bags. Can't wait to see our room! They squal. I'm sorry. Scott mouths but he doesn't look nearly sorry enough. It's kinda weird though, wouldn't he prefer him and Kira to be alone? You're not at all he mouths back. Scott's grin indicates enough. He's lying about something. He's a filty liar but I don't know why. They both say in unison. They laugh at that. Let's drop of our bags, can't have Kira beat me to be first in the pool. Or worse... Lydia! Hey don't be mean! He says. I'm not, she's just not the running type. Plus she's my best friend, she insults my fashion all the time she grins. He thinks to himself she wasn't mad at Lydia then? I don't get it though, I like your clothes. Thanks, so do I. She blushes a little smiling. He can work with that.

When they arrive to the room, it only has one bed. Oh yeah of course! Scott and him share a bed all the time so they don't care. He and Malia used to do this too, but in a different way. Still cool with this? He says, looking her in the eye. She looks a bit unsure until his words register, she probably thought he'd make it awkward which his track-record does fit well. I am, are you? Yeah. They nod and get ready for the pool. You know... since I don't have Scott to race me to the pool, I was wondering if we could race eachother... and then laugh at the others for being slow? You're on Stiles! She laughs a little.

He lets out a surprised laugh since he beats Malia. When he looks for her he hears this _oh my God, I'm so sorry_. She bumped into a kid who dropped his ice cream. _Ma'am here's some money to buy a new one, I'm so sorry_. He's incredibly surprised to hear this from her, he probably would've scurried away, especially in her shoes. She's been a human for 4 years and yet she's more polite than most people he knows. She'd have an excellent excuse to be not incredibly kind, yet she chooses it all the time. Perhaps that's why she and Scott briefly dated. That was so stupid, the kid didn't even look out. Why did you give him money then? I don't like seeing little kids cry, it makes me uncomfortable. She shrugs. Now that you've mentioned ice cream, wanna get one? N- You don't have to pay for mine, I'll even pay for yours. Winner's treat. He smiles. Nono we need a rematch! Nope. Stiles! She shakes her head. Fine, I'll accept.

God where are they? They've been waiting in line for ice cream for over 20 minutes now and still no sign of them. My bet's on Lydia not knowing what beachwear to wear. I actually think it might be Kira this time. Malia says in thought. Why do you think that? Stiles wonders. She wanted to look more "adult" like or something, but she feels she isn't hot enough. Doesn't make sense, she's very pretty. Malia kinda frowns at him but not entirely disagrees. Is that... jealousy he sees? She should do whatever makes her comfortable. He supplies. So is this a bet? Huh? You think Lydia took too long, I think Kira, neither of us think Scott, what's our bet? Loser pays for dinner? What if we both lose? What if it's Scott? Uh... didn't take that into thought. We'll chose eachother's dinner and pay for the other's? Sounds stupid but I'm in. Malia smiles.

They sit on a table near the pool with their ice cream, Malia made a point every time she eats ice cream she eats a different flavour. When they went on their first date, she said she wanted to make up for a lot of lost childhood. It's part in why she was pissed she didn't have a great yearbook photo. What flavour did I just pick? She mumbles, it says tropical but it tastes like mango. Where's the pineapple? I don't know, is it good? Yeah she says a little unsure.

Malia is tapping her foot, she wants to ask him something. Stiles is scooping out his ice cream. Get it over with, Mal. What? You want to ask me something. You've been nervously pacing since we started queueing for the ice cream. She takes a deep breath. Lydia said something in Mexico and it's been bothering me all this time. Oh boy. Did you... love her? Because it seemed like you did sometimes but your scent didn't indicate that at all. No. Malia blinks surprised. Then why did you date her? I thought I loved her, but I didn't. I felt relief to not be erased. She was the first person I saw, she seemed to think she loved me like that too. Did she... love you? Yes. Uh I mean as a friend, but not as a boyfriend. We don't work as a couple. He makes a point to not look Malia in the eye at that, he doesn't want to give her the idea they didn't work either. They worked very well, they were like salt and pepper.

You want to ask me something too, right? Stiles? She sees him thinking. I want to form the question the right way. Ah. She looks at him, waiting and getting a bit impatient. You dated Scott for a little while. You guys were almost a couple. Then he realised he still loved Kira and things were far from over. You seemed okay with that. Were you okay with that? I mean, it's not like I didn't experience the "_I actually love someone else still" _before. Ah there it is! It wasn't that painful compared to the previous time. So she was hurting from their break-up. I didn't actually love him. I care about Scott and I think he's a great guy and I did like-like him. But? We're better of as best friends. He's still the leader of the Pack I trust, a man I look up to but he's not the guy I love. She looks down, a little upset. It looks like she wants to say something else yet she doesn't.

There they are. She says to him as she looks up again. He turns. Some slow-motion would make me think they're the Mean Girls. You've watched Mean Girls? Yeah, Lydia told me to. It wasn't very good but not bad enough to stop watching it. He's kinda glad they're changing the subject. What took you so long? They both say in unison. They look at eachother and laugh a little. Scott couldn't find swimming trunks and the one he did find was one he had shrunken in the washing machine. Kira says a little annoyed. Sounds like we gotta chose eachother's meal later, Stiles. Yup. Damn it! Lydia looks at them, clearly she missed something but starts talking. I mean if he would've packed them on top, like I told him too 7 times... We wouldn't have needed to go to the store to buy one. He was going to pick a really ugly one, not on my watch. Kira said. Yeah Kira actually chose this one. She also bought this bathing suit. I like it, Kira. Malia says. Yeah, very flattering. Stiles nods. Thanks she says a bit shy. Hey! Don't hit on my girlfriend! Hey you look good too! Stiles says. Right? Yeah. Lydia says. Absolutely. Malia winks exaggerated. What were you two up to? We raced eachother to the pool, I beat her. No no no! He beat me because I was sabotaged by a little boy and he dropped his ice cream. I gave him money for a new one because his crying became a bit uncomfortable to me. Stiles and I went to get one too, but the line's very long. Sabotage? No you just lost. He laughs. I want a rematch! The other three looked at them, clearly in silent talk with the other. See they're totally Mean Girls, they even have a secret language. Malia whispers. Are you gossiping about us? Yeah Malia laughs.

Guys, I really want to swim. Kira says. You mean test the waterslides? Scott asks. Yeah! Malia puts her hair in a ponytail. BRING ON THE WATERSLIDES! Everyone jumps a little at her enthousiasm. What? Haven't done any in over 10 years, I have a lot of lost time to make up for! Lydia smiles fondly at her. LET'S GO!

The day goes by fast. They've tested every waterslide at least 7 times. After the 5th, Stiles stopped because he has 4 bruises as well as needing to take more care of the slowly forming black eye. Lydia surprisingly went on all of them 1 more time than Stiles. Knowing Malia's not returning quiet yet, she seizes her matchmaking opportunity. I'm skipping the small talk. How's your eye? Sore. You think you and Lia might end up together again? I think so. Lydia blinks. A lot of what she said today made me realise she has feelings for me still. Like her feelings echo back. Lydia can't contain the smile she's holding there we go Stilinski! That's the spirit. I just need to find an appropriate time to tell her. Whenever you're ready, she's willing to listen. Then she'll say whatever she feels. He nods at that. Write that down! He says.

They all go out for dinner. Stiles orders Malia a venison lasagna, he thinks he saw her mouth water. She ordered him spare ribs from heaven. Is it good? She asks. I'm trying not to moan, Mal. She shakes her head grinning. Best lasagna ever. No problem he smiles.

The night goes great. Everyone is relaxed and happy.

Once back at the room, this tension settles over them. The one that used to be so common. They're laying face to face on the bed. They're talking about a lot of memories: of Claudia, of Evelyn, of Kylie and so on. I went to Alaska with dad a while ago. How was it? She sighs dreamily awesome. She shows him photos of all the shenanigans. They laugh until one comes up that holds sentimental value._ I love all of you kiddo. Even the coyote part_. I am lucky to have him. He's lucky to have you too.

They talk about some lighter stuff, the tension doesn't fade. She's warming up his hands now and mumbles cold fingers.

The lightning bolt going down his spine says go for it. He looks at her to make sure she sees him. He kisses her on the lips, with the same energy she did at Eichen. Slowly but surely she kisses back. We gotta talk about this? Now? Maybe later. Was it good? She asks, he nods. Wanna do it again? He nods. And then they kiss again but slower, like there is no hurry. This time there is no extreme guilt or mind posessions.

He says I wanna do something else. She knows it means exactly what she meant all that time ago. So she flips them over so she's on top of him. We don't gotta hurry, do we? He shakes his head. Good, wasn't planning on it. There they go again. Something deep is unlocked in them. Oh wait that could just be his belt. More clothing items get removed with kissing until there's only underwear. Still sure about this? She's heavily panting. The reason being is because his hands are fondling something in just the right way. He nods shakily. Is that a yes? He stumbles out a small God yes. Okay. By that she removes their last pieces of clothing. Pushing eachother's buttons a little. She found a slightly weaker spot on him she didn't know before, oh dear God... He whispers.

If there was one thing he wasn't expecting, it certainly was whatever's happening now.

They're doing this fairly slow. Not awkward, very sensual. He's already told her to stop moving, I'm close 6 times. Mal please stay this rythm. She's breathing deeply through her nose. Can't hold on for much longer either.

Eventually they reach the edge around the same time. Stiles first for a change. They lay together panting. Woah... yeah we do need to talk later. He laughs a little. Sleep first she smiles back. She spoons him like old times, at least that didn't change. Little spoon rocks he sing-songs. She snuggles closer saying idiot too affectionately. They fall asleep.

His phone lights up.

**Today 4:06 AM Scitt McTitt: Had fun? ;) You guys never came to our room? ;)**

**Today 4:57 AM Kira!!!: Have fun, respect the consent.**

**Today 6:00 AM Lyds: At least the sexual tension's gonna be lower now.**

But right now, sleep's more important. He yawns and goes back to bed, in Malia's arms after using the toilet.

All that matters is that after all this time, still her feelings echo back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fic. Hope you enjoyed.  
Might be slightly OOC so sorry for that.  
BTW: Lydia thinks Malia's fashion sense is fine, they're just best friends teasing eachother.


End file.
